When You Were Young
by perishedlove
Summary: While in a fight with his greatest rival, Inuyasha thinks of how things used to be with his brother and how simple it was when they were younger. InuSess. Could be yaoi or incest or just brotherly love however you want to see it.


Inuyasha's winter-colored ears twitched in only slight annoyance at the familiar scent that assaulted his keen nose. His gold-fashioned eyes turned along with his whole body to look behind him on the leafy trail at the intruder. The complete team of a monk, miko, demon slayer, fox kitsune, and cat demon stopped as well, seeing their motley leader come to a standstill. There was a feminine shout of, "Sesshomaru-sama!" and then the battle began.

The demon lord in exclamation rushed forward at his only half brother with the intent to kill. His hand was poised at the hilt of Toki-jiin, ready to unleash its unworldly powers unto the victim. Inuyasha had already drawn his own sword in retaliation and had his fangs bared at the elder in mockery. One clash of metal rang out into the clearing, shaking the trees along with Inuyasha's spine. Sesshomaru spun off from the attack, unaffected in his grace and stamina and moved in for more. Inuyasha, however, seemed to have been thrown in the ground by the force of the harassment and was only up on his elbows, as Sesshomaru unmercifully got closer with his poisonous toxins.

**_You sit there in your heartache  
Waitin' on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it, now here he comes  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus…_**

The hanyou watched his brother, almost in a sort of daze. Was this a trick of his brothers? To make him act like this? He noticed almost everything about his older in that one moment he got a good look at him. The white and red-dotted hakama swung around his shoulders in his haste, along with the gold and blue obi tied expertly around his waste. His black boots didn't even make a sound on the leaves he stepped on, how odd. Inuyasha's hazy gaze moved up to the youkai's face then.

The perfectly formed jaw line and stripes only added to his handsomeness. There wasn't a flaw you could find on this man's body. Even his hair was finely combed and shined like newly sewn silk. And Sesshomaru's eyes…there was utter anger in those beautiful eyes. Inuyasha was surprised so much rage could fit into those narrowed slits at one time. But Inuyasha saw other things in those eyes too. Like a calming sunset and the sensations you get right after a good spar with someone you cherish. Like a memory of long ago.

_**But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
Can we climb this mountain?  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before…**_

_The silver-haired younger crossed his legs and leaned back on his one arm as his hand swiped across his forehead, spreading his salty sweat onto the appendage. "Wow…what a workout. You really know you're stuff, huh Aniki?"_

_This made the elder full demon smile shyly, as if he wasn't used to it. "Well, I was trained by the best, you know that." Sesshomaru looked up at the darkening sky, thinking solely of one man, someone he called father. Inuyasha's smirk faltered, seeing his brother's despair at the mention of him._

_He had to think of something better to say. "Sesshomaru…will you train me to become as good of a fighter as you are some day? I mean, I want to be just like you. I want to make you proud to say I'm you're otouto." Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, though it wasn't that evident in his external features. _

_**I know we can make it if we take it slow  
That's takin' easy  
Easy now, watch it go  
We burnin' down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane  
That started turnin'…  
**_

"_Maybe I will."  
_

_This time the other smiled in unbridled pleasure, and you know smiles always spread. Inuyasha stared. He spoke so elegantly, hiding his emotions from the world and maybe even himself. It made Inuyasha sad, but just a little bit. A nudge on his shoulder and a whisper brought him back to life. _

"_Hey, look. It's a sunset." Sesshomaru's breath was cool in the warm air, like Inuyasha thought it would be. Cold. _

**_When you were young  
When you were young…_**

_The half breed looked out toward the horizon and saw indeed the fiery sun going down into the foliage of trees. "You know, it's the same color as you're eyes." Inuyasha said, turning to look at his brother, who still had yet to tear his eyes away from the scene of beauty. The only answer he got was, "Hmm." _

_  
It was the only one he'd ever get. The child then smirked as he leaned over and planted a small kiss on Sesshomaru's pale cheek. He wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever. The other didn't even flinch. He only pulled Inuyasha's body closer to his when he tried to pull away. Then they watched to sun fade into the darkness of night together. _

**_And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young…_**

Inuyasha smirked. His brother always called him stupid, but he was naïve himself. When it came right down to it, Sesshomaru knew nothing of this mixed blooded inu. He still loved his brother. He wanted to please him and make Sesshomaru admire him for once. He wanted respect and acceptance. He wanted everything Sesshomaru could never give him. Love, kindness, care, acknowledgement, anything but the rejection he had been getting for so long. Anything but the burning hatred.

When they were young, it was all so simple. They were brothers and nothing else had mattered. And then it came to betrayal, when Sesshomaru left for good. Inuyasha had never known what had turned the taiyoukai around and made him hate his being so much as to want to kill him. He had been alright with the tragic death of his father before, so why now of all times, when Inuyasha needed him most, did he turn him away? When they were young, he wanted Sesshomaru to be his mate. He adored him so much, and how could he not? He was strong and attractive.

_**They say the devil's water it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while…**_

Sesshomaru was beautiful, like God. He was not. Sesshomaru was perfect as he was full of flaws. He was a mistake in himself really. To him, this demon was everything. And then it hit him; Sesshomaru was no savior. Things would never go back to the way they were. This was just another spar between two brothers, not the end. So they weren't young anymore, maybe they still had hope. It was this thought that finally made him snap, and move just in time to get away from Sesshomaru's swinging sword. His pointed eyes met with that of his brother's.

Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru, catching him off guard and pounding him into a nearby tree, scattering the splinters of bark in all directions. With newly found power, he barred the other in a hold he couldn't get out of against the tree. Where had everything gone wrong? Why had it become so hard to just be together without harsh words and rash actions? Inuyasha wasn't a child anymore; he knew what they had to do now and for the rest of their lives. It was all sibling rivalry.

**_You sit there in your heartache  
Waitin' on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play for goodness  
Watch it, now here he comes…_**

Sesshomaru spat in his face venomously, glaring draggers at his brother. His demonic sword had fallen to the ground, a result of being unexpectedly slammed by Inuyasha. _What a fool._ Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha glowered back, but not as sharply. He was always better; always would be. And he knew it, too.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" The younger of the two whispered under his breath, just loud enough for him and Sesshomaru to hear. The full youkai gazed blankly, not knowing what else he could do.

**_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_  
**_**But he talks like a gentleman  
**__**Like you imagined  
**__**When you were young…**_

The icy golden eyes centimeters from his softened a bit, maybe just a trick of his own mind, but it looked real. "I know how it was before and remember it well now. But so much has changed, little brother. We just find ourselves on opposite sides of the board I guess." Inuyasha could tell his companions behind him were getting antsy; they wanted to hear and see what was going on between the two siblings. Sesshomaru then shirked off Inuyasha's hands with a huff and bitter stare.

_When we were young, it was so easy to ignore who we were, who we wound be…who we had to be. It was paradise._

**_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you ever know…_**

"I'll come to kill you again, make no mistake in thinking you've lucked out dear brother." The smirk was in place along with the lies as Sesshomaru flew off into the trees. Inuyasha growled and stomped his foot haughtily when he figured the dog demon had gone out of hearing range. Kagome turned to him with an annoyed look on her teen face.

"Inuyasha, grow up! Stop acting like a kid!" She scolded as he blinked at her.

**_When you were young._**

**_

* * *

_**

-PL

I'm not really sure what I think of this one. I guess I should let you guys decide, though.


End file.
